


things you didn’t say at all

by natalunasans



Series: Ownership Enough [32]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Communication, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonverbal Communication, Other, Reconciliation, Relationship Negotiation, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans





	things you didn’t say at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrphielBurrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphielBurrito/gifts).



What's most important has always been left… not unsaid, but unverbalised. Quite right, too.  Talk is for comic relief, boasting, snark, bickering… for when we can’t quite bear to feel the depths of eachother’s minds.

We never said how afraid we both were, but we saw eachother’s nightmares.

I speak apologies easily, too easily perhaps, and you… you avoid speaking them at all. But true regret and change of hearts, we’ve exchanged those straight from the source, without shielding or filter, without pretense.

You never said you wanted to stay but, cat-like, you always return (and not just for supper!)


End file.
